


I Think I Love Him

by RaeValentine



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Atem is #thirsty af, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Prince Song, Blindshipping, Boys Kissing, First Dates, Long-Haired Atem, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puzzleshipping, Seto is his long-suffering friend and boss, Songfic, Yugi is the cutest lil whirlwind of all, sappy gay pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeValentine/pseuds/RaeValentine
Summary: "I think," he frowned, leaning an elbow against the counter and laying a hand on the side of his neck above the two thick golden bands he always wore, matching bracelets glinting in the overhead lighting. "I think Ilovehim."Seto scoffed, nearly choking on a mouthful of water from the bottle tipped towards his lips. His arms were blessedly free of paperwork, but icy sapphire eyes speared him to the core nonetheless."Stop the fucking presses, Atem Sanesu has acrush."[Or, the one where Atem falls in love with Yugi at first sight while he's working at a small time store in America.]





	1. He Came In Through The Out Door

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song [Raspberry Beret](https://soundcloud.com/prince/raspberry-beret) by Prince, and then this happened...
> 
> This is probably just going to be 2, maybe 3 chapters tops. We'll see, but it will definitely be short.
> 
> Chapter Titles will be lyrics from the song!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! <3

Soft grey light filtered through the large glass display windows, dark clouds roaming in from the east to paint the store front in drab colors. Atem sat at the front register just like every weekday, wiping down the same six inches of glass and yawning like he'd rather be literally anywhere else. It was only a part-time job, and he was grateful for his boss's generosity, but he was _bored_ out his mind. 

He did the same thing every day, and the mindless monotony of it all was finally starting to get to him. His boss, a young man by the name of Seto Kaiba (who he was kind of still crushing on, if he were truly honest with himself), stepped out of the back room behind the counter, his arms full of paperwork. That was the thing about Kaiba - he was _always_ working on something, like he couldn't bear to keep still.

Atem had jokingly compared him to a shark once ("If they stop swimming, they die. I swear, if you ever stopped working, you'd fall flat on your face.") and got the silent treatment in response for a week after.

"Stop being so lazy and do something more constructive for a change," Seto remarks as he passes by, on his way to the storage area, presumably.

The store was currently empty, not a customer in sight. It was one of those slow, lazy Spring mornings where nothing much happened until you least expected it to. With a sigh and roll of his eyes, Atem drops the rag at the end of the counter and turns toward his boss's retreating figure.

"You could always _give_ me something else to do, you know. This is grunt work, _anyone_ could clean this place. Hell, I'll even restock the shelves again!"

Seto scoffs, pausing to gesture to his arms full of folders. "When you stop doodling in the margins of invoices, _then_ you can help me with these."

"Not a chance, I'm afraid." Atem smirked, but Seto had already turned his back and walked off behind a display of cell phone cases. He was so tall, his head and shoulders towered above nearly every shelf they had, so it wasn't even moderate protection from his employee's taunts.

Thankfully, the bell above the door tinkled, signalling the arrival of a new customer, saving both men the hassle of bantering back and forth.

Atem sighed, hitching on his customer service smile, turning to face the front of the store, only to freeze mid greeting.

A young man around his age had walked in through the out door, looking like something out of his deepest fantasies. Were it not for his pale skin, wide almond shaped violet eyes, and fewer streaks of gold lining his temples, they could be twins. Atem's skin was darker, owing to his Egyptian heritage, a few more streaks of gilded lightning framed his face, and but for his wine red eyes, he was staring at his double.

The boy looked around curiously before his gaze settled on Atem. His lips curved upwards in beatific serenity, and the Egyptian could swear a choir of angels began to sing somewhere nearby. (That later turned out to be the music filtering in from the radio speakers behind the counter. He liked to play a variety of music while he worked, anything at all to break up the boring, listless days.)

"Hey there," the beautiful boy with sparkling violet orbs spoke, and Atem almost died at the way his voice curled so _gently_ around his words. "Do you guys have any chain wallets? I've been looking all over town, but everywhere else is _so_ expensive."

Atem, unable to find his voice, pointed down an aisle to the right, where men's clothes and accessories were normally displayed.

"Thanks!"

The boy strode happily down the indicated aisle, and only when he was out of hearing range did Atem relax, shoulders slumping, chin tucked against his chest. He could still see the boy from his vantage point, half hidden behind a display of candy, and he took the opportunity to examine the boy further in the brief Seto-free moments he had.

The boy was undoubtedly cute - in a hipster/goth sort of way. He wore a raspberry beret, the kind you find in a second-hand store, with a light scarf to match. (If it was any warmer today, he wouldn't be able to wear it much more.) Dark skinny jeans, ripped fashionably at both knees, hugged his hips and legs, and Atem felt no shame in his gaze lingering where it probably shouldn't. His blonde bangs were tucked behind his ears, held in place by a tiny skull barrette, so he had a clear view of the boy's profile. 

The boy was slender, probably just a few inches shorter than himself, a slight hint of pale skin peeking out from beneath the collar of his flannel shirt. He was currently wrapped up in examining the few leather wallets they had hanging on a rack beside neatly stacked packages of socks. His sculpted cheeks still retained a sense of child-like roundness, and the boy radiated an all around aura of gentility, despite the studded leather bands wrapped around both wrists and tiny black swishes of eyeliner winging their way out from the corners of his eyes.

"Take a picture, Atem. It'll last longer."

Atem startled out of his less-than-innocent examination of the boy to snap his head around back to the front. Seto had apparently snuck up on him while he was busy ogling the new customer. His cheeks burned with shame, but thankfully it wasn't noticeable.

"I think," he frowned, leaning an elbow against the counter and laying a hand on the side of his neck above the two thick golden bands he always wore, matching bracelets glinting in the overhead lighting. "I think I _love_ him."

Seto scoffed, nearly choking on a mouthful of water from the bottle tipped towards his lips. His arms were blessedly free of paperwork, but icy sapphire eyes speared him to the core nonetheless.

"Stop the fucking presses, Atem Sanesu has a _crush_."

"Just because _you_ don't believe in love at first sight, does not mean the rest of the world shares your grumpy sentiments," Atem muttered, his pride wounded. 

Only Seto Kaiba, his boss and long time friend of nearly ten years could tease him mercilessly and get away with it. 

"Um, excuse me!"

Atem and Seto turned to find the boy standing halfway down the aisle, one hand thrust in the pocket of his jeans, the other clutching a black leather wallet with a thin chain and white skull pattern.

Seto raised a brow, going back to his water bottle. Snapping out of it, Atem hitched the smile back on his face, walking from behind the counter and approaching the boy. His cheeks still flushed with embarrassment, he stopped a couple paces away, head tilted curiously.

"Do you need help finding something else?" Atem asked, adamantly _refusing_ to turn to jelly in this boy's presence, and certainly _not_ in front of his boss. He _could_ be a professional from time to time, after all.

"Yeah, actually." He jerked a thumb behind him at the rack of leather wallets. "Do you guys have any thicker chains that might work with one of those?"

"We should, yes." Atem fell silent, but the boy was still staring expectantly up at him, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Here, they should be back this way."

The boy smiled once more and Atem thought he would drown in the depths of those amethyst orbs. Instead, he lead his new crush (oh no, he had it so bad _already_ ) around the next couple of aisles to where they kept the utility supplies.

It wasn't too difficult to find a sturdier chain, despite the furtive glances he stole of the boy's form every time he reached up to take something down from the shelf. The hem of his shirt rode up to expose the dip of his waist, and Atem began to mentally praise every god he knew of for bringing this boy into his store.

Once the boy was satisfied, Atem lead him back to the front counter, hands shoved deep into both pockets of his dark uniform slacks and wishing he'd thought to do more with his hair this morning when he woke up. Seto didn't much care what he did with his appearance, as long as he showed up to work on time and did his job to company standards.

Today, he'd decided to just slick it back in a ponytail after going through the arduous task of straightening it. Now, he flicked a lock of auburn hair over his shoulder as he stepped back behind the counter to ring up the boy's purchases. Seto was busy ignoring the both of them and replacing some things in the candy display from a box at his feet.

The machine beeped as Atem deftly worked the register, nimble fingers pressing the correct buttons with practised ease, leaving his mind free to wander as it sometimes did. He wondered what the boy's name was, and where he came from.

Mostly, he just wondered if the boy was single.

"That'll be $9.75," Atem said, putting the plastic bag with the wallet and chain on the counter for the boy to take.

"You know," he began, digging in his back pocket and coming out with a ratty and well-worn black leather wallet. "I've never seen someone who wears that much eyeliner working anywhere that wasn't Hot Topic."

Atem pouted as he heard choking laughter from his right behind the candy display. (Fuck _off_ , Seto.)

"Well, I've never seen someone pull off the cross between hipster and goth so well, either," Atem remarked wryly as he tore off the receipt, accepting the $10 bill the boy handed him a moment later. "And this isn't eyeliner, it's _kohl_."

Laughter, light and silvery, like the sound of windchimes in a gentle breeze, spilled from the boy's lips, and Atem almost died right then and there.

"That's sacred, right? I'd better be careful around you, then."

(Oh _no_ , he obviously had some knowledge of his people's customs, he was absolutely _perfect_.)

He handed the boy the receipt and his change - a single quarter - relishing in the feeling of their fingers brushing for the briefest moment before the boy took his hands away. He tucked the quarter and his receipt in the back pocket of his jeans, but made no move to grab the plastic bag in front of him.

"Well, I can promise that I mean you no harm," Atem murmured, feeling self-conscious with Seto still so nearby.

"That's good," the boy quipped, perfect white teeth flashing with a cheeky spread of his lips.

The boy finally grabbed his plastic bag and made to turn and leave the store. Atem felt a powerful inclination to follow, which is probably what prompted the next words to tumble from his mouth in a slight rush.

"W-wait! Will I see you again?"

The boy paused, turning to look back over his shoulder. Atem was only vaguely aware that Seto's movements had fallen silent. Perhaps he was listening in, a scowl forever on his stoic features.

"Why? Did you want to?" The boy asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes." Atem swallowed thickly, unsure where this could go, but hoping to at least get the beautiful stranger's name.

The boy's eyelids drooped, lips twitching in the ghost of a smirk. Atem thought he might spontaneously combust under that heavy-lidded gaze. He was therefore surprised to see the boy fully turn back around and approach the counter, placing an elbow on the glass surface and leaning forward, chin propped in his hand and the bag dangling from the crook of his arm.

"Hm," the boy hummed, a low and pleasant melody in the back of his throat. His violet eyes strayed to the name tag affixed to Atem's crimson vest and lingered there. "Atemu," he murmured, as if trying out the name on his tongue. The man in question was about to turn into the finest Egyptian jelly puddle on the floor. The boy's accent lent a musical lilt to his voice, and Atem was certain that he wanted nothing more than to hear this voice for the rest of his days.

"I'm.. afraid I don't have a name to place to your face," Atem stammered, the tips of his ears burning as he tried to keep eye contact with his new crush.

"Ah, sorry!" The boy laughed again, high and sweet, and Atem was so far gone by now, someone could come in and rob the store right in front of him and he would have done nothing to prevent it. "Here, hand me your phone."

Atem blinked, fumbling his phone from his pocket. He was sure the boy's motives were innocent, and he wouldn't get far with it anyway, not with Seto just feet away. He unlocked the device and handed it over the counter. The boy smiled his thanks, and Atem's heart rate picked up in double time.

After tapping away for about a minute, he handed the phone back across the counter. It may have been Atem's imagination, but he could have _sworn_ the boy shivered as their fingers brushed for the briefest moment.

"I have to get going, but it was nice to meet you, Atemu." The boy tossed a wave over his shoulder as he left the store through the same door he came in.

As the tinkle of the bell faded away, Atem heard a gagging noise from behind the candy display to his right. A moment later, Seto appeared, shaking his head and heading back behind the counter to casually lean his hip against the glass, towering over his employee.

"Did that guy _seriously_ just give you his number?" Seto asked, looking over Atem's shoulder as he brought up his contact list.

There was no picture attached to the name, but Atem would know that boy's face anywhere, in any life. The name staring back at him in stark black letters on his screen brought to mind lazy Sundays lounging on the couch, playing games in comfortable silence, or the crisp taste of lemonade after a sweltering summer day spent under Ra's relentless rays.

"I.. _think_ so," Atem replied, dumbfounded. The number certainly _looked_ real, anyway.

He spent the rest of his shift thinking about the boy with the gorgeous violet eyes, his sweet smile, his bright laughter that no doubt lit up an entire room with its mirth.

As he mounted his motorcycle later that evening, the dark clouds threatening rain with every rumble of thunder from their thick grey bellies, Atem again thought of the name of the boy who had captured his heart at the very first glance.

The beautiful boy wearing the raspberry beret. 

His name was _Yugi._


	2. Overcast Days Never Turned Me On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Overcast days never turn me on," Yugi sighs at one point, his fingers dancing over Atem's bare wrist as he turns those expressive violet eyes his way. He'd long since shed his leather jacket, as the night was still rather warm and muggy. It was currently serving as a cushion from the harsh steel of the corvette, which sat nestled under the edge of the expansive oak leaves above them and well away from the cliff side ahead of them.
> 
> "I think you and the clouds mix quite nicely," Atem murmurs into the silent night. Save for the chirping of crickets and the rush of traffic below, all is quiet around them.
> 
> Yugi shifts a bit closer, his fingertips ghosting up the tan flesh to rest just shy of Atem's chin, using a forefinger to tilt the sculpted face his way. "You do?" he whispers, breath fanning across the intimate space between them. It smells like chocolate, and Atem shifts onto his side, inching closer to his date so they're practically lying nose to nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: says the next chapter will be up in a few days  
> also me: ends up staying up until 4am the night before to write the rest of the chapter and finally post ten days later  
> still me: why are u like this
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. My folks have friends over, so for the next couple of days, I've been relegated to the couch. Fun times. I plan on writing another fic for Atem's birthday, which is tomorrow the 26th, but we'll see if I can actually make myself write it lmao. At the very least, expect another duel squad chapter to celebrate the momentous occasion.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys continue to enjoy this hot trainwreck, there's only one or two chapters left! <3

The next day dawned, just as grey and cloudy as the last. Here and there, bits of blue peeked through the thick cloud cover, but it did nothing to dampen Atem's mood. It was nearly Summer, and he knew the rain would clear up some as soon as the heat wave hit. He was looking forward to it; Atem had always thrived in the sun. He rose with the first welcoming rays of orange and gold, blooming in the sky like the delicate petals of a rose, and sometimes the sight alone was enough to get him through the workday.

Although, now he had something else to get him through the boring hours spent laboring away at the small time store where he worked. Well, _someone_ else was a more accurate term.

From their very first meeting, Atem had been positively _enamored_ with Yugi, and right from the get go, he let himself be charmed by Yugi's delightful wit and whimsy. He couldn't be tied down, Atem was quick to learn, but he didn't want to push things so far so soon. 

AS: Hello, Yugi. This is Atem.

He waited until he got off work that evening to send the first text, but even that much caused a spike of anxiety to coil in his gut. He had nothing to fear, for the reply came barely five minutes later.

YM: hi atem!! i was wondering if i would hear from you

Atem had frowned, fingers paused over the keyboard on his phone, trying to think of what to say next. Yugi beat him to it, the next reply following just seconds later.

YM: but i'm glad i did (*´ 3 `*)

A smile broke through the cloudy mood, embarrassment momentarily forgotten. 

AS: As am I. How are you?

YM: i was kinda down earlier tbh but i'm doing better now

AS: I'm sorry to hear that.

YM: its ok!! talking to u makes everything better~

Atem groaned into his pillow, spitting out a mahogany braid that had gotten caught in the corner of his lips. Cheeks aflame, he continued to text Yugi throughout the evening, until eventually, he grew too tired to keep his eyes open much longer.

AS: I've enjoyed our chat immensely, but I'm afraid I'm too tired now to continue.

YM: aw oh no!! its ok go get some rest and we can talk again tomorrow or smth

AS: I'd like that. I'll text you tomorrow before work, if that's all right.

YM: sure thing~

Well, that was a relief. They'd talked about many things in just that first conversation. All the normal cliche questions you ask a new friend: age, birthday, favorite color, favorite song, likes, dislikes, and all manner of games.

Oh, Yugi _loved_ games. From simple puzzles and board games, to console shooters and RPGs, if you needed help with a difficult level, Yugi was the one to ask. Atem was an accomplished gamer himself, so he was rather impressed with the boy's store of knowledge. They were even the same age - both had just turned 21 last year - with only a month's gap separating them. He hoped their budding friendship could blossom into something more profound as time wore on, but even if it didn't, Atem was never going to abandon him.

AS: Good night, Yugi.

YM: um can i ask you a silly question??

Atem, eyelids drooping ever lower, forced himself to remain awake for just a bit longer.

AS: Of course, Yugi. Ask away.

YM: will u go out w/ me? 

YM: as in like

YM: a date??

He had to read the last few texts several times to deduce their meaning. An actual _date_? With _Yugi_? Sure, he'd fallen fast and hard for the boy who walked into his store (through the wrong door), but he had no _idea_ Yugi might feel the same way.

Fingers fumbling against the keys in the dark room, Atem hit reply and sent a quick prayer up to Isis for her guidance.

AS: I would like nothing more.

YM: wow um!!

YM: i'll pick u up after work on thursday then??

Atem quickly checked his schedule. He worked odd hours, and no more than six hours a day at any given time. 

AS: That works. I get off at 5pm, I'll see you then.

YM: ok goodnight atem!! \\(°◡°♡).:｡

Atem fell asleep with the biggest grin on his face, and a tender warmth settling in his chest.

***

When Thursday came around, just two days later, Atem made sure to pack a change of clothes in his saddlebags before setting off for work on his motorcycle.

Seto greeted him as usual, a noncommittal grunt as he passed by to clock in. They had been friends for nearly ten years, had seen each other at their best (and absolute worst), and neither needed to rely on words to know when the other needed space.

He'd been caught texting Yugi during his shifts over the last two days, and Seto was becoming increasingly grumpy about it. When Atem casually broached the subject, Seto would find any excuse to change the topic, so he gave it up as a bad job.

Despite his boss's cranky mien, Atem was over the moon about his date later that afternoon, and even swept the store room floor without complaint, humming as he did so. 

When Yugi arrived at exactly 5:01, he entered through the proper door this time, to Atem's obvious delight. He was busy counting up the day's profit, but he sent a dazzling smile Yugi's way as he walked up to the counter, leaning his hip against the glass as Seto so often did when he was bored.

"Hey, handsome!" Yugi greeted, sporting his raspberry beret and scarf, but wearing a nice pair of dark blue skinny jeans (no rips this time) with a blazer to match. The crisp collar of a black dress shirt peeked out above the lapels, and the color contrast against his skin was _divine_.

"Hello, Yugi." Atem's cheeks burned, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the endearment.

Seto rolled his eyes and excused himself into the employee only area without a word.

"That's just his way of saying good bye," he murmurs, casting a backwards glance at his boss's retreating figure. He hated to leave his friend all alone during closing, the most tedious part of any shift. At least his little brother Mokuba always kept him company once he got home.

"I'm not really fussed, honestly." Yugi shrugs, like it's no big deal, but Atem made a mental note to get to the bottom of Seto's recent behavior before it inevitably exploded in their faces, and he was left to pick up the pieces. "Want me to go wait in the car?" he asks, jerking a thumb behind him at the door.

Atem shakes his head, tapping the money on the counter to even up the stack before zipping it up in a small pouch along with the store copies of the receipts.

"I'll just hand this off, and then we can go." 

He reaches over to tap Yugi on the nose, chuckling under his breath when his date sticks his tongue out in response. 

Seto is sitting at his desk when Atem pokes his head in, and ushers him in with a wave of his hand, not even bothering to look up from some last minute paperwork.

"Hey," Atem calls, trying to catch his attention as he sets the pouch on the small cluttered desk. "Do you need some help with closing?"

Seto doesn't even look up from his computer screen as he takes the receipts from the pouch and begins entering the information into their files.

"No. Go have your fun."

Atem frowned, scratching the base of his sleek side braid. (He wanted to look his best for his first date with Yugi. Less gold, more black leather.) He was certain now that his friend was jealous, though of who, or _why_ , it was hard to tell.

"Are you sure? I'd hate to leave all the work to you." He smiles, trying to put his boss at ease.

Seto finally looked up at his friend and employee of almost ten years. His expression remained unchanged (he had resting bitch face for _days_ ), but a flicker of _something_ passes through his eyes before it's gone, buried behind the cold, indifferent mask he always wears.

"Don't worry about it." He waves a hand idly, still intent on his current task; inside, he wrangles the jealousy tight and tamps it down into a place he rarely ventures into for later examination.

"All right," Atem sighs, his smile dimming slightly. "Can you make sure my bike gets back in one piece? Yugi is giving me a ride tonight."

Seto scoffs, but it's all the answer Atem needs. With a murmured thank you and parting wave, he darts off for the employee only area, where he left his bag earlier that morning. He changes in a rush, not wanting to keep his date waiting, shoving the crimson vest with his nametag in the bag and pulling on his leather jacket. 

After a final glance at himself in the bathroom mirror - a slight touch up of kohl is all that's needed - he tucks a lock of gold behind an ear, gives his reflection the thumbs up, and heads back to Yugi, who is leaning his hip against the counter and scrolling through Twitter on his phone.

"Sorry about the wait," Atem says, coming around the glass counter, hands shoved in the pockets of his sleek black leather pants. Yugi shrugs and pockets his phone, then actually looks up at his date, only for his jaw to hit the metaphorical floor.

"Holy _shit_ ," he whispers. Atem's grin is sheepish; his fingernails dig tiny, sharp crescents into his palms, unseen by his date, who is far too busy to notice the slight shift of fabric. "I mean," Yugi falters, muttering what have to be curses under his breath in what is unmistakably Japanese before he clears his throat, tries again. "You look.. _wow_."

"Ah, thank you," Atem demurs, fists finally unclenching from their death grip to gesture toward the front doors. "As do you. Shall we?"

"Yes! Yes, we shall." Yugi is rambling, and he is fully aware of how much of an awkward picture he presents to his, frankly, _smoking hot_ date.

Atem, being the perfect gentleman he is, holds the door labeled 'Out' for his date, who slips by, struggling to maintain what little dignity he can cobble together from the scraps dumped at his feet. The sign over the door is changed to read 'Sorry, We're Closed!' and they finally make their way over to Yugi's car, which beeps in recognition when he points the fob its way.

" _Wow_ ," Atem murmurs, impressed. The car's headlights flash, casting a muted yellow glow over the pavement. It is a faded candy apple red corvette with a hatchback. The chrome wheels are a little dirty, it could use a new coat of paint, and the driver's side mirror is a little lopsided. He falls in love _instantly_. "This is yours?" he asks, coming around to the passenger side door, stroking his fingertips lovingly along the side.

"Yep." Yugi does not go around to the driver's side door like he expects, but rather holds the door open for Atem to climb in. "In you go!" He does, a hearty chuckle bubbling forth as he settles into the worn leather interior. It's cracked in some places, with the innards on display for the world, but the more Atem sees, the more in love he falls.

A tiny pair of brown and pink puffballs hangs from the rearview mirror, but upon closer examination once the door closes behind him, Atem realizes that Yugi has hung tiny Kuriboh and Watapon plushies from the mirror. He tips the brown puffball with a forefinger to watch it swing around its pink companion, delight singing through his veins.

Once Yugi is seated in the driver's seat and the door shut behind him, the yellow overhead light cuts off, plunging them into a dim sort of half-light. The sun is maybe an hour away from setting, but Atem is already having the time of his life.

"Ready?" Yugi asks, buckling himself in and adjusting the rearview mirror to smile at his reflection. He is still wearing the raspberry beret Atem first met him in, and now he can tell that Yugi's hair has been pulled back and tucked beneath the brim, plum tendrils peeking out to scatter around his nape. 

Atem blinks, coming back to the present. "Of course. Where are we going?"

"It's a secret!" Yugi winks, putting the key in the ignition and turning it. The car's engine roars to life and settles into a fine purr that rumbles pleasantly in Atem's ears.

"Well, I happen to like secrets," Atem remarks as Yugi pulls quickly out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Me, too." Yugi's grin is wide, violet eyes trained on the road as he flicks on the radio. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. Set the mood for us." Atem is excited, his heart pounding double time as the car speeds into the next lane, the blinker flicking on and off with the turn.

"I'll remember you said that after you've heard _Livin' On a Prayer_ for the twentieth time." Yugi turns the volume up to ten, a comfortable level to be heard above the engine's constant vibrations, which bury themselves beneath Atem's skin and make a new home among the corded muscle and thumping cadence of his heart. It matches the beat of the rock music coming from the speakers, a band from the eighties singing their hearts out about life, death, and love.

"That's fine, I rather like Bon Jovi."

(It was the truth. After hearing it after only five times, Seto had banned the song and all subsequent albums from the apartment. That never seemed to stop Mokuba, of course.)

"I think we'll get along just fine, Atemu."

Yugi's voice curls so _sweetly_ around the syllables of his name, Atem has to wipe the sappy look from his face and clear his throat more than once before he can manage to speak.

"I think so too, Yugi."

\----

Seto spends the next hour poring over the day's receipts before finally closing up the store and heading home. Lately, it was getting harder to look Atem in the eye (the guy barely came up to his shoulder, but that wasn't the _point_ ) as they went about their daily rituals. He texted Mokuba to come and get Atem's stupid bike, and waited under the overhang in front of the store for his little brother to arrive.

He was barely sixteen, but so eager to try out his wings, that Seto never had the heart to clip them. He didn't have long to wait, spotting one of his friend's cars pulling into the lot and dropping the boy off. Once his little brother had mounted the mechanical beast ("You'll wear that helmet and _like_ it, imp."), wincing slightly at the proud roar the engine gave when Mokuba flexed his wrist on the handle, he got into his own car - a modestly furnished Cadillac - and followed along behind, back to their shared apartment.

He felt Atem's absence like a weight on his shoulders had been lifted without ever realizing it had been there to begin with. All three of them shared the two bedroom apartment, making ends meet as best they can, and without his quiet reassurances to quell the jealousy rising thick and viscous to tinge his vision red about the edges, Seto felt more alone than he had in a very long time.

It was time to figure out just what sort of _feelings_ had quietly festered in the garden of his heart for his friend (and employee), and if there was any way he could bury them so deep, that even the lost city of Atlantis could be found again by the time anyone ever found out.

If not, then Seto had a tough road ahead, and no one but his little brother to weather the storm with.

\----

They only manage to hear Bon Jovi once, and it's not a song either of them expected, but both Yugi and Atem sing along while the car pulls into the drive-through of the local Burger World.

Thankfully, the song ends before their turn to order comes up, so the person at the window misses the slightly off-key duet that has them laughing quietly as the last chords of the song fade into silence.

"Burger World?" Atem asks, once he catches his breath and examines his surroundings. 

The building is fairly large, owing to its rising popularity in the States. The modern glass and brick edifice stands tall in the fading sunlight, but Atem is so charmed by the atmosphere Yugi has set, that they could have crappy take out for all he cared, and he would still come home from the date singing his praises.

Yugi cringes, shoulders hunching slightly to hide the flush creeping up his neck. "Ah, sorry. Is that too lame?"

"No, not at all!" Atem reassures his date as best he can. He quickly racks his brains for something that might soothe both their frazzled nerves. "I haven't tried their milkshakes yet. Would you.. like to share one?"

Yugi seems to perk up at the suggestion, amethyst eyes shining with delight. "Sure!"

They order a burger a piece and decide to split a large fries and chocolate shake with tiny crumbled bits of chocolate chips and peanut butter sprinkled on top. (Seto had to put a stop to Atem eating peanut butter directly from the jar once or twice. He was an absolute _sucker_ for the stuff. Mokuba thought it was hilarious. Seto, not so much.) 

They make sure to request separate straws and plenty of ketchup. By the time they get on the road again, Atem is starving, but Yugi asks him to wait until they get to their destination before digging in.

"Another surprise?" Atem asks, a wry tilt to his lips that could _almost_ be considered a grin.

"You got it!" Yugi's silvery laughter fills the car, and all Atem can think is that he could probably sustain himself on the sound alone.

The food actually survives the drive out to the top of the hill, which is a surprise in itself. A gate barred their way, but Yugi hopped out, leaving the car idling on the dirt track to move the gate out of their way before driving on.

"Isn't this part of Old Man Solomon's farm?" Atem asks, bewildered as Yugi drives the corvette all the way up to the top, where a solitary spit of road joins the sparse trees overlooking the city stretched out below them, a sea of twinkling lights and disjointed noises that barely reach them in their lofty perch.

"Don't worry, I know the owner," Yugi says, a cheeky spread of his lips revealing tiny, perfect white teeth.

Atem chuckles, shaking his regal head and lets the subject drop.

They finally dig into their food as they lay on the warm hood of the corvette, their backs to the windshield, the setting sun casting its final flickering rays over the vast cityscape, drenching their little hollow in stark grey shadow. 

Yugi digs into his cheese and bacon burger with gusto - no onions, but plenty of pickles. Atem is slightly more subdued and neat as he takes a chunk out of his BLT - no cheese, hold the onions, please. They stick a couple straws in the large chocolate shake and take turns sipping from it during a lull in the conversation. Atem has to wipe a spot of melted cheese from the corner of Yugi's mouth with a spare napkin, and the way his cheeks flush in response makes the small gesture worth every bit of gold Atem owns. Yugi cheerfully steals a few fries Atem had his sights set on, but it's not a big deal.

Atem gets his revenge by taking out Yugi's straw when he isn't looking, but that ends up backfiring in a _spectacular_ fashion. Without batting an eye, he takes another sip, _from Atem's straw_ , and the Egyptian is left reeling when Yugi pulls it between his teeth and sucks generously on the plastic, laving his tongue over the hollow and batting those thick glossy lashes Atem's way.

Atem drops the fry that was halfway to his mouth, which Yugi snatches up before it can hit the hood of the car, dunks it in ketchup, and sticks it in his mouth. From that point on, there is a permanent blush that suffuses the arches of Atem's cheeks, and he vows to never challenge his date _ever again_. (He offers Yugi the rest of the milkshake, if only to give his heart a moment to recover. The offer is happily accepted.)

Once the last rays of light fade from the sky, rosy pink clouds giving way to the indigo of night, Yugi turns the corvette's headlights on so they can finish their meal. He hands Atem a small bundle of wipes from a container lying on the floorboard in the backseat, and they clean the salt and condiments from their fingers before tossing their trash in the takeout bags to be thrown out later. For now, they get tossed in the back seat, and they end up squished together on the hood, lying on their backs and gazing up at the stars as, one by one, they blink into existence in the vast black mantle of sky.

They talk about a great many things that night. More dark clouds hover on the eastern horizon, and Yugi frowns once he notices their edges creep into the secluded bits of sky they can see beneath the jade green canopy of trees that shade the strip of road from prying eyes.

"Overcast days never turn me on," Yugi sighs at one point, his fingers dancing over Atem's bare wrist as he turns those expressive violet eyes his way. He'd long since shed his leather jacket, as the night was still rather warm and muggy. It was currently serving as a cushion from the harsh steel of the corvette, which sat nestled under the edge of the expansive oak leaves above them and well away from the cliff side ahead of them.

"I think you and the clouds mix quite nicely," Atem murmurs into the silent night. Save for the chirping of crickets and the rush of traffic below, all is quiet around them.

Yugi shifts a bit closer, his fingertips ghosting up the tan flesh to rest just shy of Atem's chin, using a forefinger to tilt the sculpted face his way. "You do?" he whispers, breath fanning across the intimate space between them. It smells like chocolate, and Atem shifts onto his side, inching closer to his date so they're practically lying nose to nose.

"Yes," Atem murmurs, his gaze locked on Yugi's eyes; he doesn't miss how they widen at the admission, or how the wings of his eyeliner have faded with the humidity, traces of ebony caught at the corners. It's charming, and makes him seem very _human_. Flawed, but beautiful because of it. "But your smile rivals the very sun, which even now rests beneath the horizon, waiting for the chance to rise once more."

Atem lays a gentle hand on Yugi's hip, the better to pull him that much closer.

Yugi snickers, wiggling under the warm touch, the sound catching in his throat as their noses finally brush. "You seem like the sun to me. Fierce, unyielding, and bright."

"I guess that makes you the moon, then."

Their breaths mingle as the space between their bodies lessen with each shift and creak of metal from the corvette.

"Oh? Why is that?"

Atem leans forward, his eyes fluttering shut as their lips brush, a slide of velvet against soft, cupid's plush. Twin slits of violet could just be made out in the half light cast by the corvette's headlights as the protesting creaks of metal clashed with the hushed slide of skin against skin.

Yugi hummed in disappointment as they broke away, only far enough for Atem to whisper against his date's lips.

"Because the sun dies every day so that the moon can rise."

A leg is hitched over Atem's hip, and for about five seconds, he forgets how to breathe.

"Stop being all poetic, and kiss me again."

Atem's lips quirked up in the semblance of a smile. He could do that.

He could tell by the way Yugi kissed, that the boy knew how to get his kicks. The myriad constellations were forgotten, the rush of traffic below faded, and the chirping crickets were all background noise to Atem, who curled around Yugi's slender frame with ease, the small hand tangling in the mahogany braid laced with beads of lapis lazuli and tied off with a small golden band.

The raspberry beret fell away from Yugi's gilded crown, and it was with a fair amount of regret that Atem's lips left his to snatch it out of the air before it hit the ground. With a sigh of relief, he returned it to its rightful place with a flourish; the pulse pounding in his ears, the rush of blood in his veins, and the taste of chocolate and salt on his tongue made for a heady elixir. 

Yugi's smile could have parted the encroaching dark clouds, and if not for the oncoming patter of rain, Atem could have spent the rest of his life drowning in the other man's embrace. A swift cry of alarm left Yugi's lips as the patter became a sudden downpour, and they had to hurriedly untangle themselves to scramble off the hood and back into the warm, dry interior of the corvette.

"Well," Yugi began, fanning himself with a hand and shooting Atem a saucy wink. "That was _fun_."

Atem cleared his throat and worked _very hard_ not to spontaneously combust in the passenger seat, his leather jacket draped over his knees and the end of his braid dripping slightly onto the collar of his shirt.

"I _did_ have fun," he admitted when breath finally returned to parched lungs.

Yugi sighed, running a hand through damp auric curls, trying in vain to tame the tangle of hair that had begun to frizz with the onset of bad weather.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked, voice a mere whisper in the near silence.

Atem shook his head. "Not yet."

Yugi's answering grin was _exultant_. Leaning over, he pecked the Egyptian on the cheek, a quick brush of lips to blush darkened cheeks, before buckling his seatbelt and starting the car. Atem tried not to choke as he fastened his own seat belt, letting the roar of the engine sweep him away to a place where there was no rain, only Yugi's insistent tongue memorizing the shape of his mouth and the beat of his heart willing them into a place he had yet to dream about.

"Good, because I have one more thing planned."

As they backed out of the stand of trees on the thin strip of dirt road afforded to them and they left the hilltop with its sprawling city beneath their feet, Atem hoped the night would never end, and that whatever Yugi's plans for him would last a lifetime.

\----

As it turned out, Yugi's plans consisted of paying a visit to the local arcade, huddling under an opaque umbrella as they made their way in, their free hands clasped and fingers interlocked. Not only did Yugi know Old Man Solomon, he also knew Duke Devlin, the owner of the Black Crown arcade.

"Connected little thing, aren't you?" Atem remarks as he's getting his ass handed to him in a game of air hockey.

Yugi shrugs, laughter spilling from his lips as he scores yet again. "I just know the right people, I guess."

Atem isn't even angry when he loses, even though it's only by two points. He _is_ at east cheered by the fact that he beats several of Yugi's high scores on the various machines scattered about the arcade floor. He takes the affront to his pride with good grace, and rewards Atem with another chaste peck on the cheek. (They decidedly ignore Devlin's wolf whistle from behind the counter.)

Between the two of them, they rack up enough tickets to buy two small stuffed plushies. Gandora the Spirit Dragon goes to Yugi, who cuddles the black beast to his chest, allowing Atem to pat it on the head - only once, though. ("He is a _very_ noble dragon, and I would hate for him to bite off your pretty hand before I get to hold it again.") The Dark Magician goes to Atem, and even though Yugi ends up with both in his lap on the way back to the apartment, thumb caressing the skin of Atem's knuckles with gentle reverence, he wouldn't have it any other way.

\----

Yugi leaves Gandora in the corvette as he walks with Atem up the stairs, pausing in front of the apartment door and staring up at his new boyfriend with hearts in his eyes.

"I had lots of fun tonight," he says, glancing shyly down at Atem's sturdy black boots that hugged his calves tightly in all the right ways. 

Atem's lips curve in a gentle smile as he tips Yugi's chin up with a forefinger, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the boy's lips. The response is immediate, their lips gliding together in a languid, sloppy dance. Yugi is the one to introduce teeth to the mix, nipping sharply at Atem's lower lip and tugging it gently, only to release it a second later and lave his tongue along the area by way of apology. 

Recalling that they are in fact _still_ in public, Atem breaks the kiss with a regretful sigh, the Dark Magician tucked safely under one arm with the leather jacket draped about his shoulders like a cape.

"As did I," he finally murmurs, tucking a lock of gold behind Yugi's ear and letting his touch linger as he traces the line of his jaw. The hand falls back to his side, where it hangs limply until Yugi reaches for it, twining their fingers together one last time.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Yugi asks, a hopeful lilt to his voice.

"I would _love_ to," Atem answers, lips spreading into a smile that should have chased the rainy gloom away.

"Ah, well. Good." Yugi pauses, searching carefully for the words he wants before he drowns in the depths of those wine red eyes that pierce him to his very core. "Text me your next day off okay?"

Atem gives the tiny hand a final squeeze before letting go and saluting his date with two fingers. "It's a promise."

Yugi mimics the action, his wind chime laughter filling the long hallway. "I'll hold you to it, then. Good night, Atemu."

"Good night, Yugi."

Only when the telltale raspberry beret disappears around the corner and down the stairwell does Atem finally relax, shoulders slumping in a breathy sigh. It is then that he realizes he probably looks like a lovesick fool, and quickly unlocks his apartment door, ducking inside the familiar shelter.

His soul still sings with delight, even as he lies in bed later that night and cuddles the Dark Magician close to his side, a stark reminder of his first date with Yugi, the curious and beautiful boy with the raspberry beret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: idk u listen to the song and tell me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (I will continue to try and make Flareshipping the end game for this fic, but we'll see. I just like making Seto sweat it out a lil lmao....)


End file.
